1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring instrument. More specifically, the present invention relates to a measuring instrument including a display on which measurements are displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of measuring instruments for measuring distance, length and the like employ a display of LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays) for displaying the measurements, the LCDs being respectively designed for each of the measuring instruments (see Literature 1 (JP-A-2007-78411).
For instance, as shown in FIG. 16, a display of a vernier caliper has a numeral-display area 100 including five digits of seven-segment display elements and an inch/millimeter display area 101 displaying “in mm.”
As shown in FIG. 17, a display of a micrometer has a numeral-display area 100 including six digits of seven-segment display elements and an inch/millimeter display area 101 displaying “in mm.”
Further, as shown in FIG. 18, a display of an indicator (dial gauge) has a numeral-display area 100 including six digits of seven-segment display elements, an inch/millimeter display area 101 displaying “in mm”, a pass/fail display area 102 for displaying pass/failure with signs “∘” and “Δ” and a remaining-battery-power display area 103 for displaying battery remaining power.
As described above, since the displays of typical measuring instruments employ LCDs of designs dedicated for each of the measuring instruments, it is difficult to use the display in common with each of the measuring instruments. Further, when the display design is to be changed, the LCD has to be re-designed and re-manufactured, so that the production cost increases.
Further, the LCD used for the display of measuring instruments provides narrow view angle (approximately 40 degrees), the LCD is poor in visibility according to the angle to be viewed. Especially, it is difficult to read the displayed information in a dark area in a factory and the like.